Nightmares of Responsibility
by FireToTheRain06
Summary: Tony and Ziva are raising a new baby boy that they adopted and are now expecting their own child. Not everything will go the way they expect it to. They're in for a whole new set of nightmares and this time its together. Please read Nightmares of Somalia first to understand this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmares of Responsibility**

**Summary: **Tony and Ziva are raising a new baby boy that they adopted and are now expecting their own child. Not everything will go the way they expect it to. They're in for a whole new set of nightmares and this time its together. Please read Nightmares of Somalia first to understand this story.

Rating: Anything from T-M

**A/N: **A big thank you to Liraeyn for the title to this story/sequel. I love it!

* * *

A month had flown by just like that. Tony was back at work, but Ziva had taken an extended leave to be with AJ. The nights were hard because AJ was up about every two hours wanting to be fed, held or changed. And, if it wasn't one of those they didn't know what it was. They were all new at this. Tony walked into the bullpen with his coffee and sat at his desk.

"You look like crap." McGee said.

"Yeah, well I feel like it. AJ is up all the time. He has the worst case of colic right now and I would give anything for him to be over it."

"I'm so sorry Tony. Can Abby and I help out in anyway?"

"You know, maybe you could. Would you two take him for a few hours this weekend?"

"Sure, you need to catch up on some sleep hmm?"

"Oh, yes. I don't even think Ziva gets much being home with him. Our new nanny won't start for awhile. We don't want to leave AJ until he's about three months. So, we'll bring him into the daycare for half days and then Ziva will leave with him at about 2 or 3 PM everyday."

"So, she'll be back to full time once your nanny starts?"

"Yes and then she'll be out again once she has our baby. She's going to take about three months, but, having the nanny will help with AJ."

McGee nodded and smiled. "We'd be happy to take him for as long as you need. I know that you'd do the same for us."

They got to work, when Gibbs walked in. "Ziva called me. Says, shes hanging on the end of string with all the crying."

"Was she crying? Because, she's been doing a lot too. I mean it's not good boss."

"I know. That's why I'm sending Abby to help her. We get to work on cold cases. Agent Adams team will take any of our call outs today and tomorrow."

Tony took a long swig of his coffee and a sigh of relief. "I've never been so happy to work on cold cases in my entire life.

Gibbs smiled at him. "I know. Take the relief while you can DiNozzo."

"Thank you boss."

* * *

Abby arrived at the house and AJ was screaming. Ziva was just sitting on the couch looking down at him in his little bassinet.

"I don't know what to do Abby. I'm at the end of my string and thinking about taking him to the doctor."

"It's rope and before we do that let's see what we can do for him." Abby said picking him up giving her a small smile."

She took a nearby bottle and placed it near his mouth and he began drinking.

"Right, rope." Ziva looked at him as he drank for Abby and started to get upset. Abby sensed it and placed her hand on Ziva's arm.

"Ziva, sometimes new babies sense that parents are tense or upset and won't eat. Have you tried taking him on a car ride or putting him on the dryer?"

"AJ doesn't like me?" Ziva questioned her. "That's just great. Why don't you just feed him Abby and I'm going to do some dishes."

"No, Ziva that's not what I'm saying. I was just letting you know of different ways to help him. We could take him on a car ride after he's done eating. Or, you could sleep while I spend some time with him." She put the baby down so that she could look at her friend. "I know that you could use the sleep. McGee and I are taking him for a night and part of a day for you and Tony this weekend."

"What? Did Tony ask you to take him?"

"No, well he asked if we could watch him for a little while. It was both McGee and I who offered to take him for the night. Timmy's worried about both you and Tony. You adopt a new baby and you have one on the way. The stress isn't good on your body. Even Gibbs is worried."

"Well, I'm making him a grandpa twice in one year. It's also been one heck of year for Tony and I." Ziva smiled at Abby and then down at AJ who was fast asleep. "I love him so much. I just don't want anything to happen and I still have that fear."

Abby hugged her. "You're going to be just fine Ziva. AJ's okay. You just need to relax a little and he'll be even better."

"Okay, well I'm going to try harder to relax. I know that I need to with having a new baby and actually having one of my own on the way."

Abby nodded. "See, I told you, you would be just fine."

AJ started to stir and then cry. Ziva took a deep breath and went to pick him up. "Hi, my sweet baby. I'm sorry that your mama has had you so upset. I hope that you will for give me and I promise to try and do better."

"Now, just remember Ziva, it's not always going to be you or Tony for that matter. It may be AJ."

"Thank you Abby. I've actually been doing some reading in what little spare time I've had and already learned quite a bit."

"Well, you know that I'm here to help whenever you need me."

"I'm glad you were here today. Would you mind staying for a little while so I can catch a nap?"

"Not at all. AJ and I are going to do some chores for you and you go nap. I'm here until Tony gets home. McGee is going call me when he's headed home."

"Thank you." She gave AJ a kiss and handed him over.

Abby took him and put him in his bouncy activity seat. "So, AJ I think we should do some laundry first and then we'll start on dinner."

AJ looked up at her with his big eyes.

Abby put a load of laundry in and put AJ on top of the dry while she folded the clothes that were already in there. After doing some laundry she started on dinner for Tony and Ziva and then gave AJ a bath and put him in his pj's.

"You are just the sweetest baby ever. Did you know that you're going to be getting a new brother or sister? You're going to be a great big brother."

After about three hours, Tony came home but Ziva was still asleep. Abby had just let her.

"Thank you so much Abby for doing this. Where's Zi?"

"Sleeping and really soundly. AJ has had a bath and just needs a bottle right now."

"That's great. I'm just going to change and I'll feed him. McGee is on his way home, so you can get going."

"Promise me if you need Tim or I, that you'll call?"

He nodded, his eyes tired. "I will."

Tony took AJ upstairs with him and placed him on the bed in between his special pillows. He gave Ziva a kiss on the lips and watched her sleep for a couple of minutes. She looked so peaceful. After he changed he brought him back downstairs and made him a bottle. AJ took the bottle and went after it hungrily. He looked up at Tony and reached for his finger.

"I'm your daddy, I hope you're okay with that. I'm going to try and be the best dad I can possibly be. And, well your mom, she's already the best there will ever be. So, please don't be so hard on her. She loves you so much, she's going to love both you and your new brother or sister so much."

AJ blinked a couple of times as if he understood and then fell asleep a short time later. Tony smiled. "Okay, it's bedtime for you and dinnertime for your mom and I."

He took AJ upstairs and into the nursery and placed him in his crib. He then went and woke Ziva. "Hey, Zi, dinner's ready."

She rolled over and placed her hand on his cheek, her eyes were still closed. "I'm so tired Tony."

"I know baby, but you need to eat. You're eating for two."

"Okay, I'll get up."

She moved to the side of the bed and Tony helped her up. They went and checked on AJ together and then went downstairs.

"It smells so good. Did Abby do all of this while she was here?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, she sent a text to McGee to let me know. We have spaghetti, garlic bread and salad."

"We need to get her and McGee something special."

"That's a great idea. And, I think I know exactly what to get them."

**A/N: **Okay, here is the first chapter of the new story! Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**A/N: **Thank you for all the alerts. Sorry that its taken me so long to update.

* * *

They were able to get through dinner without AJ needing anything. Tony reached over and took Ziva's hand.

"What's on your mind beautiful?"

"This is going to be a big a year for us. A long year. I just hope that we can make it through okay."

"Hey, we can make it through anything. I promise you everything will be just fine with AJ and our new baby coming."

She nodded. "I love you Tony. I'm so glad I have you in my life."

"Always and forever baby." He said giving her a kiss. "Now, I was thinking about what we could give Abby and McGee."

"Oh, right. What did you have in mind?"

"I thought maybe we could send them somewhere nice for a weekend or something. They need some time away."

Ziva smiled. "You just want McGee to propose for them to have kids already."

"Well, maybe, yeah." Tony grinned.

"That would be nice. I only ever had Tali and Ari and then I didn't anymore. Everything changed after Mossad."

"Zi, you're done with that now. AJ is going to have this wonderful happy life. He's getting a new brother or sister who we have yet to pick a name for. I can't wait to celebrate the holidays with my two kids and my wife. But, for now it will be you, me and AJ."

She smiled. "I really love the sound of that. The parks, the zoo, museums and family vacations are going to be so much fun."

"Right, I thought about kids, but I never actually thought I would have them. I'm glad that I do now."

"Me too. I love AJ so much and our baby, I still can't believe we're having one." Ziva said letting out a yawn.

"Let's go to bed. I'll do the dishes in the morning." Tony said taking her hand.

Ziva pulled him into the nursery and they looked at AJ who was still sleeping. "He's so beautiful Tony. I wish I could just hold him forever."

Tony smiled as she gushed over their newly adopted son. "I know. But, you'll be able to hold him plenty in the days, weeks and years to come, along with our own baby." He pulled her gently. "Come on Zi, we want to get a little sleep before he wakes up. Besides, I want to hold you now. We won't be getting to much of that anymore."

Ziva pulled off her shirt and stripped down to her underpants. Tony watched as she put on a royal blue NCIS shirt and some shorts and got under the covers. She grinned at him and curled her finger at him motioning for him to come to her. They made love and fell asleep holding each other. A couple hours later a piercing cry woke them both. Ziva quickly put on some clothes and went to get him.

"Oh, its okay AJ. Ima has you now."

Ziva sat in the chair that Gibbs had made for them which had a cushion for comfort and also had an ottoman. She sang softly to him in Hebrew and he settled down quickly. He tried to nuzzle in to her chest which once again worried her. She had recently read about breastfeeding of adopted children. For the time being she would give him a bottle of the formula they had, but tomorrow she would call Dr. Forman and see if she could get into see her. If she really could do this breastfeeding thing with AJ she wouldn't have a problem with that. I mean she would be doing it with her own child soon anyways. But, she wanted to make sure that wouldn't be a problem. AJ took the bottle but he still seemed to be hungry. She put him over his shoulder and proceeded to burp him. He did so and just as she was about to change his diaper, Tony entered the room.

"Zi?" Tony rubbed his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, although I am worried about him."

"Already?"

She nodded. "I'm going to make an appointment to see Dr. Forman tomorrow. I really think he wants to breastfeed. I did read something about it and I think that it can actually be done. I want to ask her if I can do it. You know take something to make my milk come in before hand so I can feed him. But, I'm not sure since I'm pregnant if its dangerous or not."

Tony looked at her with tired eyes. "You want to breastfeed AJ?"

"Yes, I mean if that's what he wants." She looked at him and realized they were having this conversation at 1:30 in the morning. "You're obviously not okay with this."

"No, no its not that. I've just never heard of such a thing. But, if that's what you want to do, you should do that."

Ziva finished changing him and gave him another kiss. "I'm going to bring him in by us. He can sleep in the bassinet."

Tony nodded. "Okay, let's go back to bed."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You think its weird."

"No sweetheart, well not weird, different maybe."

"He keeps going for my chest Tony. I do not want to deny him the breast if he really wants my milk. If I can give him that I would like to be able too."

"Alright, alright. I'll go with you tomorrow. Let's check out our options okay?"

"Thank you Tony. I just want to make sure I'm not going crazy in what I read."

He kissed her head. "You're not. You're just trying to take the best possible care of him."

They put AJ back to bed and went back to sleep themselves. Tony held Ziva close to him as they slept until about 5:30 when AJ woke them once again.

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter! Let me know! I may update again.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

* * *

Tony and Ziva took AJ to see Dr. Foreman that morning and she told him that yes it was possible for Ziva to feed him if she wanted to take that step.

"Even if you weren't pregnant you could breastfeed him, but seeing as you are it actually makes it a little bit easier." She told them.

She wrote out a prescription for Ziva that would help produce the hormone she would need to produce the milk.

"I'm actually going to give you the okay to go ahead and breastfeed Ziva. If you have any concerns I want you to call me. I would also like you to buy a double pump and try and see if anything comes out. But, I want you to nurse for a few days first."

Ziva nodded and looked down at AJ who was very content in Tony's arms. "Thank you Dr. Foreman for seeing us on such short notice."

"No, its okay. You have a lot going on with getting AJ and being pregnant yourself. Believe me I get it." She took AJ from Tony. "I might as well check him out while you're here just to make sure he's doing okay."

Tony nodded. "Okay."

She put him on the scale and he started crying. "He seems to have lost a couple of ounces. Which is not totally unusual, but I'm wondering if that's because he wants breast milk instead of the formula he's being given."

She checked a few other things and noticed the concerned look on Ziva's face and saw her squeeze Tony's hand and mumble something into his ear. He whispered something reassuring back which didn't seem to help because she burst into tears.

"Ziva, your son is fine. You did nothing wrong."

She just nodded and gave the doctor a small smile.

"Would you like me to give you something for the hormones Ziva?"

"That would be nice thank you."

She wondered how Dr. Foreman knew it was her hormones working overload on her. She hated them right now and she didn't like that AJ was losing weight.

"Will he gain his weight back?" Tony asked

"Oh, of course. He'll be fine. You two are great parents and he's healthy. Believe me, it's not like he's starving to death. I'm sorry if I made it seem it was like that. That was my fault. For some reason the formula just isn't staying in him and when he has wet diapers its all in there."

"Can we bring him back after about two weeks of my breastfeeding him to see if there has been a change?" Ziva asked.

"That sounds good. On your way out make sure you tell Jane at the front desk to make sure that there is room for you in the morning okay?"

Tony and Ziva both smiled."

"Thank you so much again." Ziva said shaking her hand.

"You're both welcome and I'll see all three of you in a couple of weeks. Good luck."

They got home and Ziva took AJ inside. He was asleep at the moment but she knew he would be awake soon enough. Tony pulled Ziva into the bedroom and kissed her.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

"I'm all hot and bothered." He said with a laugh.

"What shall we do about that?"

"Well, Mrs. DiNozzo I think we should take a nap without the sleep."

"What kind of nap would that be?"

"The lovemaking kind where we shut the door and you make noise."

"Oh, you plan on doing that to me, hmm?"

He nipped her neck gently as they went back on the bed. "I love pleasuring you. And, I think our baby likes it too."

She grinned. "Just as long as our baby never knows about it."

"She won't."

"She? You think we're having a girl?"

"Yes, I'm convinced we're having a girl." Tony said as he removed Ziva's shirt and nibbled on her stomach.

"A little girl sounds nice. We'll find out in a couple of days."

Tony and Ziva fell into a light slumber after making love, but AJ woke them about forty five minutes later.

"I can get him." Tony said pulling on his boxers.

"Okay, just bring him in here because I'll try feeding him."

Tony picked him up from his crib and looked down at him. "Hi there. Oh, you need a fresh diaper first don't you."

He changed him and then brought him promptly to Ziva who was already shirtless. She placed the small infant on her chest who went straight for her nipple and started suckling and didn't stop for about ten minutes when she figured he wanted to change sides. He did the same thing to her other breast for an even longer period of time and fell asleep.

Tony watched in awe and covered him up with a small blanket. "Do you think he got anything out?"

She unlatched him from her breast and handed him off to Tony and then looked down at her chest. "I believe so. I don't think he would have stayed at my breasts for that long had he not gotten anything on the first one."

"Well, that's a good thing. So, you can continue then."

"Yeah, and I'll get a pump like Dr. Foreman suggested and see if I can pump. Besides, I'll need one anyways for when I have our baby. I won't be able to breastfeed long with ours."

"Why is that?"

"Because, I'll be going back to work about two months after she is born."

"Zi, I thought we decided you would take some time off?"

"Yes, but we need money with two kids. So, I need to go back to work."

Tony didn't realize how worried Ziva was about money and going back to work. The truth is she didn't have to worry. He had a substantial fortune that would take care of his family for the rest of their lives. The funny thing is, he had never told her. What would she think when she found out?

**A/N: **Hope you like.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**A/N: **Obviously, on the show Tony really doesn't have any real money stashed away. I just thought it would be good for the story. Thank you to those who have reviewed and for all my new alerts. My next update won't be until either Friday or late Saturday.

* * *

"How about we talk about it when it comes to that point?" Tony suggested.

Ziva looked at him as Tony burped AJ. "Why? Is there a reason you want me to stay home?"

"No, Zi. You can come back to work. I just want you to stay home for awhile. I just think that AJ and our son or daughter should have their mom with them for as long as possible," He paused and looked at her. "You don't have to worry about the money, okay?"

Ziva looked at him straight in the eyes. "Why is that Anthony?"

_Anthony, she just called me Anthony. That was never a good thing._

"We have enough money Ziva. I never told you, I was afraid."

"What? Why? How much money? Never mind that, it doesn't matter."

Tony put AJ down in his bassinet and got up. "I'm sorry Ziva."

"I don't want to be stay at home mom Tony. I actually want to work, not that I don't want to spend time with our children because I do. I just want to be able to work."

"That's not why I didn't tell you. Or, maybe part of it is."

She pulled his hand back towards her. "Why?"

"Because, I don't trust just anyone with our children. Hell, I'd trust Dornaget before anyone else."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Okay, maybe not him, but I guess I'm worried about leaving them alone with a stranger when we're working long hours. And, I know that we've already found someone for AJ but..."

Ziva looked at him. "I worry too Tony. I understand your fear, it's the father in you. I think we should take McGee up on his offer and ask him to install those camera's for us."

"You mean the hidden ones?"

Ziva nods. "I have no problem with a couple of those. We don't know everything about this Tanya yet and she is going to be with AJ when he is four months full time. I will also have one installed at work that she won't know about."

"Good idea and maybe Abby can tap into that when we're out in the field."

"Oh, even better."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the money or made you feel like you should stay home and just be a mom. I love having you with me at work. I would be lost without you there. You're my ninja."

"Thank you Tony, but I do understand why you did it. Can we use a little of the money for these cameras?"

Tony smiled. "You got it. That will be money well spent."

* * *

While, the cameras wouldn't be needed for awhile they still had them installed right away. McGee made sure they had the best of the best. He also told them to get a security system which they agreed to immediately. Tony would return to work a good month before Ziva and he wanted to make sure that his wife and son were thoroughly protected.

Abby and McGee came over for dinner and to see their godson. "Hi!" Abby squealed.

Ziva grinned and hugged her friend. "Hi Abby, I'm so glad you and Tim could come over. We've missed you."

"We've missed you too. Work is so quiet." Abby said.

Tony came down with a small bundle wrapped a blue blanket. "Someone has been waiting to see their favorite auntie/ godmother." Tony said handing him over to Abby.

Abby laughed. Tim looked over her shoulder as she peeled back the blanket and whispered in her ear.

"Timmy!"

Ziva grinned even more. "We have something to give you, when you're done with AJ. But, please take your time."

"Do you want us to feed him?" Tim asked.

"Uh, well actually things have changed in the feeding department." Tony said stuttering somewhat.

"Huh?" Tim said confused.

Abby looked up at them.

"I'm kind of feeding him now. I'm nursing him now."

"Oh, well, I guess I can't really help you there now can I?" McGee said with a nervous laugh.

Tony laughed. "It's okay Tim. I can't help either. Well, not until Ziva starts pumping at least. Then we can give him some bottles too."

"So, you can nurse a baby that you didn't give birth to?" Abby questioned.

She explained everything to Abby and McGee, how she read about things online. And, how they went to see AJ's doctor and she was given they okay to nurse.

"Are you coming back to work?" Tim asked.

"Oh, of course. It'll just be a little while. I want to stay home with AJ for a bit. And, when I do come back, I'm going to go home on occasion to feed him. Other than that, I will use the private rooms in the daycare to pump."

"Weren't you originally going to bring him in?" Abby questioned.

"Yes, but then we decided to put in the security cameras."

"Well, I think that was a great idea to put those in." McGee replied.

Abby nodded.

"So, do we." Tony agreed.

AJ started to fuss about fifteen minutes later. That was Ziva's cue to take him and feed him.

"I'll be back in a little while." She said as she took AJ went upstairs.

Ziva went into the nursery and sat back on the chair and pulled up her shirt. AJ went right to her breast and immediately started to feed.

"You are so hungry my little man. I can't believe this is what you wanted all this time. I hope that you're actually getting something." She switched sides and he nursed for only five minutes this time on that side.

She went downstairs and handed him off to Tony. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just sore." She said giving him a small smile.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm good." She kissed his cheek.

AJ had already made Ziva sore. She would have to get a pump quickly so she could bottle feed him as well.

"Shall we give Abby and McGee their gift?"

"Yes."

She went and got it out and handed it to McGee. "This is for you and Abby for what you're going to do for us. It's early since you haven't taken AJ yet, but we wanted to give it to you now."

"Well, you let us know when we can take him. Will it be hard now since you're breastfeeding?" Abby asked?

Ziva shook her head. "No, once I pump he should be fine with the breast milk. And, if he isn't we still want you to have it."

Abby smiled as she and McGee opened the package.

"Wow!" McGee said. "This is so great. Look Abby, it's for a weekend getaway to the Hamptons."

"Tony, Ziva, this is so wonderful." Abby said. "Thank you so much."

"No, thank you for everything." Tony said.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**A/N: **A big thank you to all my new followers. Okay, so in this chapter Ziva is a bit OOC, but it's for the story. Sorry if she is too OOC for some of you.

* * *

The big day came when Tony and Ziva would find out what they were having. They dropped off AJ at Abby and McGee's house with a couple of bottles. Ziva was finally able to pump some milk and she was very happy about it.

Dr. Greenberg looked at her. "Are you ready Ziva?"

"We've been waiting for this day for a very long time." She replied as Tony held her hand smiling.

"Yes, we have." He agreed.

"Well, let's see what we have here." Dr. Greenberg put some gel on her stomach and roamed the transducer over it slowly. "Oh, yes, now you want to know right?"

"Yes!" They both said.

"You're going to have a girl."

Tony had tears flowing from his eyes. He was just so happy that Ziva had made it this far. He prayed every night for God to keep her and their baby safe. And, now he was going to be the proud father of a son and a daughter. To be honest he didn't care what it was as long as Ziva and the baby were both okay, he just wanted them to make it through the nine months. He looked at her and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you twice." He said.

She rested her forehead against his. Her tears mixing with his. "I love you too."

Dr. Greenberg smiled. "So, you're in your 17th week Ziva, which makes you about four months and in your second trimester already."

"Oh, wow. I didn't realize I was that far along already. That means that AJ will be much younger than we thought by the time our daughter is born."

The doctor nodded. "I think we may have been off on how far you were to begin with. You must have been pregnant much sooner and not known."

Ziva looked at Tony and blushed. They had had a few nights that had been extremely intimate, but one particular came to mind.

"Thank you doctor. Anything, I should know or do to keep my baby safe?"

"I want you to start taking some prenatal vitamins and would also like you to start eating more. I'm a bit worried about your weight Ziva."

Tony looked at the doctor then at Ziva. "I'll make sure that happens." He replied almost too quietly.

Ziva looked at him as if she was ashamed. She knew they would be talking later. Abby and McGee had AJ overnight. She had to pump some more milk for them to last them and they would drop it off later, but now she knew that Tony would be having a serious talk with her later.

"When would you like to see me next?" Ziva asked.

"Let's say two weeks. I want to check on both you and baby girl DiNozzo."

Tony nodded. "We'll make the appointment on our way out."

They did that and then promptly left. Ziva got in the car and looked at her husband. "Tony, are you mad at me?"

"Mad, no. Concerned, yes. I need you to eat Ziva."

She nodded. "I know and I do, I guess I just don't eat enough."

Tony pulled into their driveway. "I see you eat, how can you not eat enough?"

Ziva looked down and then away. Tony's eyes brimmed with tears. "I...

"Don't even tell me that you do that Ziva. Please don't."

She got out of the car and went inside and upstairs. He followed her and watched her as she got her things out to start pumping. Ziva looked up a him with tears running down her cheeks.

"I only did it twice. I promise I won't do it again."

"But..." He ran his hand through his hair. "Why would you do it to begin with? I mean, our baby won't survive if you do that. And, you won't be producing any milk either."

"I'll be fine Tony. I promise."

"That's right, because I'm making you a huge meal and you're going to eat every last bit. And, then I'm going to make sure you don't throw it up."

**A/N: **Okay, so here is one chapter. I'm planning on writing and posting another tonight if all goes well.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**A/N: **I won't be updating until the end of the week more than likely. If there is something you would like to happen in this story or not happen, please PM me. Thank you.

* * *

Tony made a huge meal of spaghetti, garlic bread and salad. It was her favorite meal after all. She ate it all too. That made him very happy. They ate and he watched her. Ziva seemed different and he wasn't sure why. Maybe, something was going on and he didn't know. Well, he should ask. Ziva wouldn't just tell him because she still held back on things.

"I love you Ziva." He said simply.

"I love you too Tony."

"Will you tell me what's going on? I mean this problem we have, I don't want it to become any bigger..."

She shook her head as tears came down. "I had a really horrible dream that I couldn't tell you about. So, I really didn't do what you think I did. I threw up. I was upset from what I saw in my dream."

"Why did you make me think that you were throwing up your food? And, where was I during and after this dream?"

"You went for a run. I didn't want you to think I was crazy Tony. We have so much on our plates now, with AJ and Athena coming much sooner than we expected."

Tony looked at her. "You 're not crazy Zi. I told you that if you needed me, I would always be here for you. Are they the same dreams as before?"

"No, this time it's Ray back for revenge."

Tony's fists clenched at the sound of his name. "Well, he will never get his hands on you or our children. I'd put a bullet in him before that would happen."

She gave him a small smile. "Hopefully, he'll say where he is and you won't have to do anything." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "Oh, by the way I love the full name you picked out for our daughter. Where did you come up with Athena?"

"I just thought it was a beautiful name. It's Greek and it means Goddess of Wisdom and War. I thought it would be a perfect combination of you. And, well the middle names are self explanatory."

She smiled and nodded. "I think we can share her first name with everyone, but we should wait to share her full name until after she is born."

"I think that's just fine. Just promise me, that if you have any dreams Ziva, that you'll tell me?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't the first time. I do eat if you're having any concern about that. Athena loves olives and pepperoni pizza with vanilla yogurt on top."

"Oh, yum." He said scrunching up his nose in disgust.

She laughed and pulled him in to kiss her. "Let's clean up and then I must pump so we can take milk over for Abby and McGee."

"How about you pump and I take it over, because if you see AJ you'll never want to leave. And, I want to have some time with you."

"Okay, then I'm going to go try and pump now. Hopefully, I can get something out."

He pulled her down on his lap one more time and kissed her. "I love you so much Ziva DiNozzo. I never want you to feel like you're alone."

She kissed him back. "I don't. And, I love you too. Come up after you're done and I should be done."

"Okay."

Ziva went upstairs to pump and Tony cleaned up. After he was done he went upstairs to find that she had pumped about 10oz. They were in the Medela bottles already to go, but she was asleep. He kissed her head and a lone tear escaped one of his eyes as he went to leave. He was still worried about her, but believed her about the dream. They would get through this just like they had everything else. It was all part of his responsibility now. She was his responsibility and she really had been since she became his partner all those years ago. He got in his car and headed over to Abby and McGee's.

"Hey, Tony, what's up?" McGee answered.

"I'm just about at your place. Ziva wanted me to drop off some extra milk for you guys."

"Okay, sounds good. We just got him down, but that will be good for during the day tomorrow or something."

"Thank you Tim. See you soon." Tony said before hanging up.

**A/N: **Okay, yes really short I know. I was extremely stuck and I finally got unstuck I guess you could say.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**A/N: **So, only one review but I guess that's better than none. Please, do not send me reviews telling me what Ziva eats and does NOT eat. Coming from a Jewish background I know what they eat. I also know that she isn't a devout Jew nor does she follow what they eat all the time. Because, if she did, she wouldn't eat Philly Chessesteak sandwiches.

* * *

Tony returned from dropping off AJ's milk to find Ziva still fast asleep. He kicked off his shoes and threw his pants and shirt aside and got in bed. He put his arm around Ziva and she nestled closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered before falling asleep himself.

Ziva woke the next morning and was just starring at Tony as he slept. She moved from the bed quietly and went downstairs, letting him sleep. He hadn't slept much since AJ had come into their life and with her shaky hormones it had been even crazier. She sat down on the couch and started to pump. After she had done that, she decided to make some breakfast. She knew that Tony would wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Mm, something smells really good." Tony said coming into the kitchen.

Ziva looked up at him smiling as she put some eggs on a plate. "I hope it tastes just as good."

"Oh, well you are a great cook." He replied kissing her.

"So, I thought we could pick up AJ later and then maybe go shopping and pick out some clothes for him. He's getting bigger and I'd like to get some more things for him. And, I'd like to start getting some stuff together for Athena's room as well."

"That sound's like fun. You let me know when you'd like to go."

She nodded. "Well, I thought we could eat and then get ready and go."

"Okay, I'll call McGee and tell him we'll be by in about forty five minutes to get AJ."

She kissed him. "I love you Tony. Thank you."

He smiled. "I love you. I can't wait to meet our daughter."

"I know. I'm so excited. I can't wait to tell everyone her full name, I think they'll be excited about that."

"Yes, I agree." Tony grinned.

They finished breakfast, showered and then went to pick up AJ. Ziva thanked McGee and Abby for taking such wonderful care of AJ. She put him in his carrier and gave him his favorite stuffed turtle.

"Oh, my baby boy. You've gotten so big since you've been with your godparents." Ziva said with a laugh.

AJ looked at her with his big eyes. Ziva's belly was expanding fast. Tony came over by her. "I wonder if he knows at such a young age."

"Well, I don't think they know at this young of an age. All I do know is that we're going to have two children extremely close in age. I just hope that they get alone." Ziva said as Tony helped her load AJ's carrier into the car.

"Oh, they will. I'm pretty sure they will." He said.

Ziva smiled at the thought.

"Good, let's go shopping."

**A/N: **Short but that's all I felt like putting up. Happy Easter! If you say that. Christos Anesti! (We don't say Happy Easter) I'm not going to be writing much more.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**A/N:** Yes, I've been away for awhile. And, for those you left me nasty reviews and said what they did-well I never said I wasn't going to continue this story. You guest reviewers obviously have never been busy or stressed out. You also didn't have the guts to leave your real pen names, so please don't call me names.

I have gone ahead in the story.

* * *

Ziva was now in her 30th week and AJ was almost eight months old. The nursery was done and furniture in place already. Abby had offered to paint it and Ziva accepted even though Tony was hesitant about her painting skulls all over the room. She assured him no skulls would be in the room. She did however get a very cute outfit with skull bones on it that they accepted.

Tony sat at his desk and looked over at Ziva who was doing paperwork. She insisted on working until at least her 35th week. He thought it was too much, especially with AJ still being so young.

She got up and came over and gave him a kiss. "Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine."

"I just don't want to be out and you go into premature labor." He said, his voice full of worry.

"That shouldn't happen. I was nowhere near dilation when I saw Dr. Greenberg they other day. But, if that should happen, you know that Abby is here and that she has stepped in Lamaze coach so she knows what to do."

"Yes, I know. I just want you and our daughter safe."

"I love you Tony and because of you, we'll always be safe. All of us."

Tony was a bit more relieved after talking to Ziva. If she did go into early labor, he knew that Gibbs would get him to the hospital.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Ziva had several doctors appointments to check on the baby just to make sure everything was okay. Her blood pressure was kind of high and she was stressed out with having to take care of AJ. He was upset because she was weaning him off her breast.

Dr. Greenberg looked at her. "Is he sleeping? Are you sleeping?"

Ziva laughed. "He screams, almost as if he is having a temper tantrum. If I give him my breast he's happy. But, I'm trying to wean him. I should have started sooner like his godmother suggested."

"Like I suggested Ziva. I told you at six months."

"I know and I thought it was too young, but I could have still pumped. And, now I am at this point with him."

She nodded. "I think this is why your BP and stress is so high. Just pump and give him the bottles and he'll get the hint. If he stops eating then call me. Otherwise, just pump and bottle feed him and let him cry."

Ziva nodded and looked down. "Thank you Dr. Greenberg."

"Oh and Ziva, I think you're going to deliver by 36 weeks. So, I'd like you to stop working as of now."

Ziva looked at her. "What changed?"

"You're dilated about 2 cm and with you being so stressed I think you're going to go quickly."

"Alright, I'll let my boss and husband know right away."

"See you soon Ziva. And, don't worry about AJ, he'll be okay."

Ziva left and went home. She was officially dilated. She could start having contractions at anytime. Or maybe she was and didn't know it. Well, now she just had to tell Tony and Gibbs that baby girl DiNozzo was very much on the way.

**A/N: **So, short but at least I have something up!


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**A/N: **Thank you so much to those who reviewed and for the support.

* * *

Tony came through the door and saw Ziva getting her bags ready.

"What's going on Zi?" He asked as he put his stuff away.

"Our daughter is on her way. I'm dilated."

"How long do we have? I mean I should call Gibbs."

Ziva shook her head. "No, Dr. Greenberg said I have a couple weeks at least but I do need to stop working. She said my blood pressure and stress level is extremely high because AJ isn't taking well to weaning off the breast."

He kissed her head. "I'm so sorry Ziva. I wish I could have her for you."

She laughed. "I love you Tony. But, it's my fault, I was told by Abby and Dr. Greenberg to stop nursing awhile ago"

"Well, we need to have a plan in case you go into labor and I'm not here."

"Abby will be on call. And, you and Gibbs are always a phone call away. It's my first delivery and it will probably be a long labor."

Tony nodded. "Okay, well I just want to be prepared. We should let Gibbs know right away."

They did just that. Gibbs made sure that Ziva would be okay alone and she assured him that Tony would check in on her as he could and that Abby promised to as well by phone.

"I will too as I can. I don't need anything happening to you or my granddaughter. Now, who is going to take care of AJ?"

"The nanny Hannah, but it will be at her place. I need some rest. If she needs anything she can call a nurse for help. We got one on call to help her."

Gibbs smiled on the other end. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you Gibbs, for everything."

"See you soon."

"Bye." She said before hanging up.

Tony made some dinner for the both of them even though Ziva wasn't feeling the greatest. Her back hurt and she had a horrible headache. That worried him.

"Maybe, I should take you in. You never have headaches."

"I'm okay. If it gets any worse, you can take me to the hospital and call Gibbs."

"Promise?" He said lying next to her putting his hand on her belly.

"Always."

He could tell that she wasn't doing well and asked what he could do for her. She joked and told him she could pump breast milk out of her aching boobs. He was seriously worried about her. She did need to pump and after she was done she asked him to run the milk over to Hannah.

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine. Plus, I need you to check on AJ."

"Alright, but I'm coming back right away. And, if I stay for any length of time, I'm sending Abby over here."

"Okay, baby. I love you."

"I love you so much." Tony said.

The look in his eyes almost frightened her. He kissed her and left. On the way to see AJ, he called Abby and told her in short detail everything that was going on. Of course, she panicked but had no problem saying yes that she would go over there immediately. He thanked her and then called Gibbs. He told him he had to see AJ but would be taking Ziva to the hospital right away when he got home.

"Let me know when you're going and I'll meet you there."

"Thank you boss."

"I love her too." Was his only response.

"See you soon." Tony said before hanging up.

Tony went in by AJ and Hannah and visited with them for awhile.

"He's been really good all day."

"No fussing?" He asked.

"No, I think he's getting use to the bottle now." She said with a smile.

"That's good, because I have or we have an emergency. Ziva's not feeling well and I think something is medically wrong."

Hannah gave him a worried look. "Will she be okay?"

"I sure hope so. Will you be okay with AJ for an extended time?"

"Of course and you have the nurse on call should I run into any real problems."

Tony nodded. "AJ's godfather will stop by too, you know Agent McGee?"

"Oh, yes. Okay."

"Thank you Hannah, for taking such good care of our son."

"I love him, I hope you know that."

"I do. We do," He sighed. "I better go."

"I hope Ziva is okay. Please let me know."

He nodded as he kissed AJ one more time before heading out the door and back home.

"Ziva!" He called out.

"Tony, we need to get her to the hospital now!" Abby yelled from the bedroom.

He tossed his cellphone to her. "Call Gibbs, I'll get her."

"Tony, my head is in so much pain. The baby, what about our bay..." She said clutching her head.

"Oh, god. Ziva!" Tony said as he got into his car and had Abby drive.

**A/N: **Okay, so some drama/angst whatever you want to call it. I'm so excited for tonight I can't stand it. I need to take a nap now.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**A/N: **Going over to my mom's for dinner. Finally settling into my new place and my cat is doing much better too! Thank you to my new alerts and my reviewers.

* * *

Tony was met by Gibbs who took Ziva and rushed her inside the emergency doors.

"We need help, now!"

A nurse saw Gibbs carrying Ziva who was extremely pregnant and came right over. Tony and Abby followed. "Right away sir, do we know what's wrong?"

"Her head, something is wrong with her head. And, she's only 33 weeks along. Please help my wife." Tony rambled as he kissed her head.

Grabbing a gurney the nurse and some other doctors took Ziva away. "We'll update you on her condition as soon as we know anything." One of the doctors yelled back, as Tony tried to follow them.

Tony started to breath really hard and went over to a wall where he basically collapsed. "She can't die."

McGee came running down the hall. "How is he?" He asked looking at Abby who just shook her head, tears streaming down.

"Her symptoms make me think brain aneurysm. If it is that, it won't be good."

"What about the baby?"

"They're going to have to deliver her. I mean, no oxygen and the baby and Ziva die."

"Oh, god." McGee choked out.

Gibbs was leaned up against Tony trying to support him when a doctor came out of the ER.

"Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up and wiped his eyes. "Yes, doctor, how is my wife and daughter?"

"Well, we had to do an emergency c-section because of the condition on your wife. We would have gotten prior consent any other time, but we didn't have time."

Tony got up as did Gibbs "What is her condition exactly?" Gibbs questioned.

The doctor looked at him. "Only family I'm sorry sir."

"He's my wife's father. So, he's very much family." Tony said firmly.

"Your wife had a blockage in her brain of some blood vessels. It was cutting off oxygen to both your wife and child. Your daughter is doing well for almost 34 weeks and the surgeons are repairing the vessels on your wife now."

"What are her chances?"

"I'm going to go see how things are going and but when I left things were going well. She should recover fully."

Tony nodded. "My daughter, may I see her?"

"Of course. She is in the NICU and you can't hold her quite yet, but you can't hold her hand and talk to her."

"We have a name for her. I'd like them to put that up."

The doctor smiled. "That sounds nice."

Gibbs looked at Tony as he rubbed his eyes. "Go see your daughter. I'll wait here with Abbs and McGee."

"Athena Kelly Tali DiNozzo." Tony said simply.

Abby smiled. As did Gibbs. "A beautiful name, Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Ziva thought of Kelly one night in bed. You really mean so much to her and she wanted to keep Kelly in our memories." Tony was crying now. "I don't want to lose her."

"You won't, she's strong and she loves you, AJ and your baby. Now, go see Athena and we'll be here when you come back."

McGee patted his back. "You want me to come with?"

"No, I'll be alright probie, but thank you." Tony replied with a small smile.

"Anytime."

Tony walked towards the NICU, he was about to meet his daughter for the very first time. He looked in the window and saw all the babies. He noticed a nurse walk out and greet him.

"Hi, you must be here to see the new little girl that we just moved in."

"Yes, that would be my daughter. My wife is in surgery."

She gave him a sad smile. "I'm so sorry. I do hope she recovers. Do you have a name for your little girl?"

"We do. "Athena Kelly Tali DiNozzo." Tony replied.

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl."

Tony smiled. "May, I see her?"

"Yes, right this way. I just need you to put this on." She said, handing him a gown.

She led him to Athena and when he saw her, all he saw was Ziva. She had dark hair, but he couldn't see her eyes yet because they were covered. Tears streamed down his face. "You're beautiful Athena. Just like your Ima." Tony said softly as he moved his thumb over her hand gently.

Because, of the fact that her lungs were quite developed she needed some help breathing. The sounds of the machines beeped and hummed in the background as Tony talked to her for about forty-five minutes. Gibbs came by a little while later just to check on him and he wanted to see his granddaughter.

"How is she boss?"

"They're going to move her to recovery shortly. They were just finishing up when I came down here. It was successful, but she's going to be out of work for awhile. I want you staying with her."

"But, what about work?"

"We can get a temporary agent until she recovers."

Tony just nodded.

"She's beautiful. I can see both you and Ziva in her."

"I took a picture to show Abby and McGee. Because, you know that she'll bug me for that. Then again, she could just come see her."

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, but she's so worried about Ziva right now that she's pacing the hallway right now."

Tony kissed Athena goodbye as they left the NICU.

**A/N: **Here is another chapter for you. Let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**A/N: **Sorry that its been so long. My cat died very suddenly and I haven't felt like writing. I'm back now.

* * *

Tony was sitting next to Ziva who was now breathing on her own. Abby had finally calmed down thanks to McGee and Gibbs. She had really become distraught over Ziva's condition and almost had to be admitted herself but she promised everyone that she would calm down.

Gibbs walked in and sat across from Tony and took Ziva's other hand kissing her forehead. "How is she this morning?" He asked.

"Breathing on her own, but still hasn't opened her eyes."

"She will, she's strong."

Tony sighed. "They want to give her something to stop her milk because they think it will be to long before she's actually able to feed Athena." Tony squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "I'm not sure I can do that to her. I mean what if she wakes up in three days or a week even. Then it wouldn't be too late. I can't take that chance. That's her time with our children and I can't take that away from her."

"Then you tell them that Tony. You're her husband and you have that right, but if it becomes too late and the doctors feel for some reason it is harming her..."

"I'll stop it, if I feel it's of any danger to her. But, I need her to wake up Gibbs. Athena needs her. AJ and I need her."

"I know Tony, we all do. But, for right now you need to be strong for your children and for her and we'll be strong for you."

"Thank you boss. Will you stay with Ziva for a little while so I can go see AJ?"

"Of course and make sure you go home and get a shower and some sleep."

Tony nodded. "I'll try, I promise."

Gibbs gave him a smile and nod. "Say hi to Hannah and give AJ a kiss from his grandpa for me."

"I sure will. I'll be back in a few hours. But, if things change, call me."

"I will."

Tony left, calling Hannah on his way. She was happy that he was coming to see AJ but was sad that Ziva had not woken yet. "I'll have him all ready for you when you arrive."

"Thank you Hannah, see you soon."

Hannah changed his diaper and put him in a clean outfit just for Tony. "You're daddy is coming for you and he can't wait to see you. I'm going to get a fresh bottle ready for him so he doesn't have to worry about that when you get home. You can even nap with him, because I can only imagine how tired he is from your sister being born early and your Ima being so sick." Hannah said sadly.

All AJ could do was smile because he didn't understand. He loved Hannah and he loved his mama and daddy. Hannah smiled back and tickled his belly.

"Hello?" Tony called out.

"In here." Hannah replied.

Tony walked into the living room and smiled as he heard AJ giggling.

"Anthony Jethro, what has you so happy?"

He gave Tony a huge grin showing off his three teeth that had come in. "Oh, well look at that. We've missed so much. Our boy has grown up so much that he has three teeth now."

Hannah smiled. "He has three more coming in, so I've been giving him baby Tylenol."

Tony gave her smile. "Thank you. You always know what to do in our absence."

"I've been praying for Ziva's recovery."

"I know and she knows that too. Oh, Gibbs says to say hi. And, you to AJ. Your grandpa misses you."

"Are you going to take him for awhile?"

"Yes, I'm going to go home for a bit and sleep and then I'll drop him back off here when I go back to the hospital. So, if you want some time to yourself or want to nap or whatever please feel free. You've been doing so much for us."

"I think I'll do that. I did make him a bottle for you, he's now totally on formula and off breast milk. So, Ziva has a bunch of packets left that are still good for three months. I'm not sure if you need them for Athena?"

"You know, we might just need them. Thank you for telling me." Tony said as he picked up AJ and his diaper bag.

"Bye AJ, see you later."

Tony arrived home and put AJ down in his pack n play with his bottle and pulled it into their oversized bathroom while he took a shower. After getting out he saw AJ fast asleep so he just left him in there but pulled him next to the bed and he fell asleep himself for about three hours. The sound of his phone woke him and he answered it.

"Yeah, this is DiNozzo."

"Tony, it's Ziva."

"I'm on my way boss."

Tony got up and gently picked up AJ and carried him to the car. He called Hannah and told her he was on his way back and that she would have to meet him at the car.

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

She was doing just that and took AJ out of the car for him so that he could go right away.

"Thank you. "I'll call you."

"Good luck!"

Tony arrived at the hospital and ran down the hallway. "What's going on?" He asked Gibbs.

"She woke up went delirious when you weren't here. The nurse tried to explain to her that you just went home to get some sleep but she said that wasn't like you. I was out of the room because she woke up and they had to do some tests. I'm so sorry Tony."

"No, it's alright. I'm glad you called me, thank you. Does she know that Athena is okay?"

"Yes, Abby went in by her and told her that Athena is just fine and is beautiful."

He nodded. "I need to see her now."

"She's in room 34 A, just down the hall. You can spend as much time as you want with her."

Tony thanked Gibbs for staying with her and went down to her room. He entered slowly as he saw her lying there with her eyes closed.

"Zi?" He said quietly?

"Tony?" She whispered.

"Oh, baby. You gave me such a scare, you have no idea." He said as he kissed her.

She had tears streaming down. "I'm so sorry Tony. Did I hurt our baby girl? I mean how is she?"

"She's beautiful Zi. Just like you." He pulled out his phone to show her the newest picture of Athena that he had taken.

She ran her finger across the picture. "She has dark curls." Ziva let out a laugh. "She looks like you Tony. She is so beautiful, look at her eyes."

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"She has your eyes." Ziva said pulling him down for a kiss.

Tony hadn't even noticed that Athena's eye color was a green color. They had taken off the eye protector's because she was okay without them and so he took a picture, but he hadn't even paid attention at the time because of everything that was going on.

"That makes you happy?" He asked.

"Yes, she said, her voice a little gravely. "

He smiled. "I love you Ziva. Please try not to scare me like this again."

"I love you too Anthony. How is AJ?"

"He's wonderful, he has three teeth and is getting three more. Hannah is so good with him. She's been very worried about you.

Ziva nodded and smiled. "I don't think we're going to have to worry about Hannah with Athena when I go back to work."

Tony looked at her for a moment. "Zi, sweetie I think it's best that you stay home for awhile and recover from your head injury. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Tony, I'm just fine. They repaired what was wrong with me and said I should recover fully."

"Yes, with rest and you need to do that at home with my help and Hannah's."

"I need to breastfeed my baby and be with my son Tony. My boobs are getting big because my milk is coming in. I gave birth now almost a week ago. She needs my milk."

"You have milk at home that's good for three months and she can be bottle fed. Ziva, you need to rest. You had what was similar to a brain aneurysm and I don't want it to happen again. Please let's not turn this into an argument." Tony pleaded.

Ziva sighed. "Am I able to hold Athena yet? Can I feed her?"

Tony gave up defeated. "I'll go and find out."

Ziva stopped him and pulled him back. "Tony, I love you. I need to know if I can or not because if I can't I need to pump. My breasts hurt. I'm not angry with you. She could see that Tony was hurt. Everything that had happened had taken a real toll on Tony and he really did not want Ziva to go back to work before she really had to.

**A/N: **Okay, so one of my longest chapters yet. I figured I owed that to you. Hope you like it okay. On a side note- any Psych fans here? See the latest episode...notice anything similar to the NCIS episode named the same **Dead Air*?** Again, in case you missed it AJ stands for Anthony Jethro.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**A/N: **I'm back after a rather long hiatus. Skipping ahead a bit.

* * *

After about two weeks in the hospital Ziva was released. Tony had been taking care of Athena and AJ with the help of Hannah.

While in the hospital, Ziva was able to pump so that Athena would have fresh milk available to her. She wasn't happy when the day she was suppose to be released the neurosurgeon came in and told her he wanted her to stay. She even tried to sneak out of the hospital but Gibbs caught her.

Tony looked over at Ziva who was sitting on the couch holding Athena talking to her softly. "Zi, I'm going to make some lunch. What would you like?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry, besides I have to feed Athena soon anyways."

"You need food in order to give Thena food. So, I need you to eat." Tony said sternly.

"Fine, I'll have an apple and a glass of water."

Tony went into the kitchen and grabbed his keys. He went out to the car sitting in it for what seemed like hours. He called Gibbs putting him on speakerphone.

"How is she Tony?"

"Not good Gibbs. She's withdrawn from me, but not Thena and she doesn't want to eat. I'm tempted to take Athena away from her for just a bit and have Hannah watch her."

"No, no don't do that. Whatever is going on, that would only set her off more," Gibbs sighed. "I'll be over soon and I'm bringing Ducky."

"Gibbs..." Tony said.

"It's her head Tony. She's angry, sad and everything in between."

"See you soon boss." Was all Tony could muster.

She was angry with him and he didn't know why. Athena was safe as far as he could tell, but he went back inside just to be sure. Ziva was feeding their daughter on the couch while AJ played in his pack n play. He quickly made a sandwich an placed it on a nearby table. It had a sliced up apple and a glass of water to go with it. He then disappeared before she could say anything. Or, see him for that matter.

"Tony?"

Gibbs walked in with Ducky behind him. "Hey, Ziver."

"Hi Gibbs, Ducky." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to check on you. Heard you've been..."

"Jethro, let me handle that." Ducky cut in.

"Heard I've been what? Did Tony call and bother you two?"

"No, my dear. Your husband called us with a valid concern."

Gibbs took Athena from her. "I'll be on the porch. If she needs something, I'll take care of it."

Ziva looked at him. "Well, that's great, but you can't feed her."

"If she needs that, I'll bring her back to you. But, for right now, we're going outside."

Gibbs joined Tony, while Ducky sat next to Ziva.

"My dear, will you tell me what's going on?" Ducky said rather bluntly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I mean I guess I should since my husband called you with this valid concern, or so you say."

Ducky looked at her. "He says you're being distant from him and that you refuse to eat."

"Distant? Distant from who or shall I say whom?"

"Him." He replied simply.

Ziva lowered her head. "Ducky, I love Tony more than anything in this world."

"I know that Ziva. That's why I think this whole distance and not wanting to eat thing is internal."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should go back to your neurosurgeon for a check up."

"But, I feel fine. My baby is healthy and I'm fine Ducky, but thank you for your concern."

"No, Ziva you're not. You've lost a lot of weight and even McGee has noticed your distance from your own husband."

Ziva was getting upset now. "McGee should come to me with his concerns, not talk about me behind my back."

"He didn't Ziva. Tony and he talked. He's Tony's best friend, I mean other than you. He let on that you haven't been close to intimate since you've been home. I mean not even a kiss?"

Tears were about to spring from her eyes. She realized that Ducky was right. Tony had tried so hard to get close to her and she had pushed him away ever since they returned home from the hospital.

"I need to see him Ducky. Please?"

"Of course my dear. I'll go and get him."

**A/N: **Ending it here to see what kind of response I get. Hope you like it.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

* * *

Gibbs and Ducky watched over Athena and AJ while Ziva and Tony talked.

"Hi, Zi."

"Hi Tony."

He sat beside her and moved some hair behind her ear. "I need you to know how much I love you Ziva. If I did anything to upset you..."

"No, you did nothing. Its been all me Tony. I'm just angry about being in the state that I'm in and the fact that I might never be able to return to field work."

Tony took a deep breathed sigh. "So, you were just blaming me for it?"

Ziva looked at him ashamed. "Yes, I was angry at you because you still get to be the amazing agent that you are. And, I'm just stuck here."

"Ziva, I thought that you were hiding something from me. Like I don't know, that you were having headaches or that you were really sick or something."

"You're not mad at me for treating you the way I did? I mean, we're married and I'm your wife."

He took Ziva's hand and picked it up. "This ring symbolizes everything that we're about and that we've been through. I don't blame you for being upset, not at all. I just wish that you would have told me. I want to try and get through this together."

"I'm so sorry Tony. Of all the people I should have talked about it should have been you."

He kissed the top of her head. "Zi, how do you know that you'll never be in the field again?"

She looked at him. "Because Tony, my doctors told me that doing what we do in the field might kill me."

His eyes went wide. "I thought you would recover just about 100%? I mean did they lie to you?"

"No, I will recover almost fully. But, they don't want me taking a chance of any potential injuries to my head," She kissed him. "I have to abide by the rules this time, Gibbs and Ducky both got the medical report. Vance promised to put me somewhere to help the team. I don't want to leave Gibbs' team, or rather I won't."

Tony realized he was crying and didn't even know it. "That's the best decision Zi, I agree. I won't lose you. I can't."

"And, you won't Tony. I can help on stakeouts that don't require running, just driving. You know, that sort of thing. So, actually I can still get somewhat in the field." She said with a smile. "Oh, and I passed my field test for carrying a weapon and firing it."

"Only my ninja would be able to do that."

She laughed. "Lets tell Gibbs and Ducky that they can go home and you feed AJ while I feed Athena."

"Sounds good, I'll be right back." Tony said getting up.

Going out on the porch, Gibbs got up with Athena who was fast asleep. "How did it go?" He asked.

"It went well. She was angry, still is I guess but she was blaming me because of what the doctors told her about no more field work."

Ducky nodded. "I'm so sorry Tony."

"No, it's okay. We've talked and I know that things will be just fine."

Gibbs handed Athena over to Tony. "I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you about Ziva not being able to do field work anymore."

Tony gave him a small smile. "I understand. Thank you for coming, both of you."

They left, saying goodbye to Ziva. And, Tony brought the kids back in by her. She took Athena and immediately started to feed her. Tony just cuddled with AJ for awhile and closed his eyes.

**A/N: **Here's another chapter for you!


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**A/N:** Thank you to those that reviewed and alerted.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were slowly getting their relationship back on track. Athena was now a month old and had planned to spend some time alone time together. Ziva was looking forward to spending that time with Tony.

"You better not cancel the plans tonight Ziva." Abby said through the phone.

"I won't, I'm just worried bout Thena taking the bottle."

"Well, then you start now. But, I think she'll be just fine," Abby took a breath. "You need this time Ziva. Light some candles, or heck go get a hotel room with your husband and go..."

"Abby!" Ziva said.

"Well, come on if anyone needs that you and Tony do."

She sighed. "I know and we're going to spend time together. It's just been hard."

"Ziva, what aren't you telling him?"

"I haven't told him that we can't have anymore children Abby."

"Ziva, he knew having one was a miracle. And, after what happened I don't think he will find that as a surprise."

"Abby...

"No, you need to tell him."

"I know, but tonight isn't the right time for that. But, I promise I will."

"Alright, I'll pick Thena up at 5:30."

"Thank you Abby."

* * *

The time had passed by rather quickly and Ziva had packed up Thena's diaper bag with some extra clothes, plenty of diapers, burp cloths and her small cooler bag with bags of breast milk so that Abby could fill the bottles with the milk.

"Okay, baby girl let's try you with the bottle. I pray that you will take it so, that your dad and I can have a little bit of a lone time tonight."

Ziva put the warmed milk inside the small bottle and then put it to her mouth. She fussed and started cry and tried to get under Ziva's shirt.

"Oh, you're just like you're brother. I had problems getting him on the bottle as well. Please just try for me?"

Thena finally started suckling on the nipple and took the milk. Ziva was so happy that she had just taken the whole 6oz that she had put into the bottle.

"That's my big girl. Now, you should be all set for awhile, but you'll probably have a nice little surprise for your aunt Abby or Uncle Tim later on." Ziva said with a small laugh.

She made sure everything was together and waited for Abby to arrive. AJ was spending time with grandpa and Gibbs was very excited about that.

"Ziva, I'm here!" Abby called out.

She smiled. "Did you hear that Thena? Your Aunt Abby is here to pick you up."

"Oh, Ziva, she's so beautiful."

"Thank you Abby. I'll go put her seat in your car "

"No, I have one. I bought one just for her. And, I have one for AJ. That way in case you ever have to pick them up in a hurry there is no need to rush."

Ziva smiled. "That's so nice of you. I'll help you with the other things then."

"Alright then. Oh, how did she do with the bottle?"

"She took 6oz, so she should be good for about 3-4 hours. She will just need a change shortly though."

Abby just smiled and hugged Ziva. "You have fun with Tony."

"Call us if you need anything, okay?"

"We will." Abby said getting into her car.

Ziva went into the house and waited for Tony to return from Gibbs'. She quickly sent him a text to let him know that Athena was with Abby and that they were officially alone.

_On my way. I love you. ~T~_

_Love you too. _

He walked in the house and she was sitting on the couch. She had was thinking more and more about what she and Abby had discussed earlier. She needed to tell Tony now. They promised no secrets and this was a secret she was keeping from him.

"Zi, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"Sweetheart...?"

"Tony, we need to talk."


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

**A/N: **Well, not many reviews at all, but, I'm posting again.

* * *

"_We need to talk."_

Tony never liked hearing those words. He could only pray that Ziva wasn't going to ask him for a divorce, or tell him she actually was sick and dying.

"What's going on Ziva?"

"I know that we had talked about having like three or four kids and well we both know that my having Athena or even getting pregnant was a miracle."

"Zi, we don't have to have anymore children if you don't want too. I mean I sure do love the getting there part, but yes I know that Thena was and is our miracle baby."

"No, it's not that I don't want too, it's that I can't. Or, rather if I were to become pregnant, carrying it to term would not be good."

"So, no more babies for us?"

"Actually, I was talking with the doctors. My eggs are still good and I was thinking about a surrogate if we decided to have another child down the road."

He was silent for awhile, just thinking back to her beautiful pregnant belly. She glowed so when she was pregnant with Athena and he loved that. He let out a long breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Tony?"

"I'm sorry Zi, I was just thinking. Anything you want to do, I'm okay with. I just want you to be okay. I'm sorry that this happened to you and that you had to go through all of this alone."

She shook her head. "But, I didn't. You were there every step of the way."

"No, Ziva. You had to hear the news about never having children again alone. I mean, where the hell was I? I was obviously too busy to be there and I've never made it my intention to do that."

"You weren't too busy. I mean, you were busy, but it was with our children. I went to the appointment with Abby. I asked her to go with me. It wasn't that I didn't want you there, it was that I knew as my husband and the father of our children you wouldn't be able to handle the news I was about to get," She took his hand. "I love you Tony, I don't blame you for that. You're the most sensitive man ever."

"I love you so much Ziva." He said, questions still circling his head.

"What's on your mind my love?"

"Can we still be intimate? I mean...can we still make love?" Tony asked getting almost flustered.

Ziva kissed him, running her hand up his shirt. "I've never known Anthony DiNozzo to get flustered when it comes to questions of intimacy."

"Well, this is different Ziva. I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me. You never have."

Tony carried Ziva to the bedroom where they removed each others clothes. They made love and fell asleep holding each other. Ziva woke about an hour later and watched Tony sleep.

"I love you Tony. I love you so much." She whispered as she kissed his chest.

A grin appeared on his face. "Such a nice wake up call." He said as he turned her over and started to kiss her.

This caused a moan of delight from Ziva. He kissed her neck and moved his way down to stomach.

"Tony...I need you now. Please."

And, once again they made love. It was extremely passionate, their bodies molded together by sweat. Ziva let out a scream of pleasure as Tony let go inside of her.

"Oh, Ziva. That was..."

"Beautiful?"Ziva said looking at him.

"Yes, that and just what we both needed."

"Mm, definitely. I've missed this feeling."

"So, have I baby."


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with work and other things. Hopefully, I'll start to write more in the next few weeks. Anyways, here is another chapter for you.

* * *

Tony had made Ziva breakfast the next morning and then they decided to shower and go get Athena and AJ. He looked over at her as he held her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just miss our babies is all."

Tony was getting a little concerned about Ziva as she seemed a little depressed. He wondered she was suffering from post postpartum depression. He knew that while it was perfectly natural to have the 'baby blues' it seemed just a bit different for her.

They pulled into Gibbs' driveway and went to the door. He greeted them with a smile and knew by the expression right away on Tony's face that something was wrong.

"Tony?" He said softly.

"I'll call you later boss, I don't want Zi to overhear."

He just nodded in understanding. "This little man was so good. He eats like you DiNozzo."

Ziva gave a small laugh and took him from Gibbs. "Say thank you grandpa."

Tony took his diaper bag and looked at him. "We'll talk, don't worry. It'll be okay."

"Thank you."

And, with that they left to go get Athena. Tony decided it was best that he go in to get her at Abby and McGee's.

"Tony, where is Ziva?" Abby asked giving him a hug.

"Uh, she 's waiting with AJ in the car. I thought it was easier if I just come in and get her quick."

Abby and McGee could both tell that something was up, but McGee thought it was best to wait until later to grill him and Abby being well Abby didn't hold back.

"What's wrong with Ziva?"

Tony looked at her. "Nothing Abbs, I'm sure she's just tired from last night."

"I'm not buying it Anthony DiNozzo. She's my best friend and you, Ziva herself, Gibbs or my husband to be will eventually tell me when he finds out of course."

Tony sighed. Abby was right, he couldn't hold back from her. "I'll call you later Abby, I can't leave Ziva waiting long. I mean she'll wonder what's taking me so long. But, I promise I'll tell you. I have to call Gibbs anyways."

"Alright, promise me she's okay?"

"Yes, I mean I sure hope so." Tony said looking down at Athena.

"Anything you need Tony, you know that we're here." McGee said.

"Thank you, that means a lot. I'm hoping to get the kids down and maybe Ziva will take a nap too."

Abby gave Tony a hug before he walked out the door. Ziva had closed her eyes while he had been inside so he just let her sleep. Tony pulled into the garage and took the kids inside first and put them in their cribs. He then went and carried Ziva inside and put her on the bed and kissed her gently.

"I love you Ziva." He said quietly.

She was out like a light and he was glad. He could now call Gibbs and make sure that Abby and McGee were in on the call. He took the monitor out with him so he would know when someone was awake and stepped outside.

"Hey, DiNozzo. How are you first of all?" Gibbs asked.

Tony was silent for a moment. "Ask me again sometime." He said.

"Is that a quote from some movie?" Gibbs asked.

Tony laughed. "Yes, it is actually. Luke Skywalker says that in response to something Princess Leia asks him. But, no really, I need to conference McGee and Abby in on this phone call so just ask me again sometime, okay?"

Gibbs grumbled. "Yeah."

Tony called them and McGee answered. "Tony, Abby was starting to worry."

"Yeah, well, Ziva and both babies are asleep so hopefully we can talk without them waking up."

"What's going on with Ziva?" Abby piped in over McGee's voice.

"Well, last night she told me we couldn't have anymore children. If we do, it would have to be through a surrogate. I told her I'm good with that. That wasn't the problem. It was after everything, you know. I won't go into details. I think she has post postpartum depression. She wasn't Ziva when we picked up AJ this morning and I'm starting to get really worried."

"She needs to see a therapist Tony."

Tony shook his head forgetting that he was talking to them over the phone. "No, she'll think that I think she's crazy and I don't."

"Tony, no one thinks that," McGee said before anyone else could. "And, she won't think that of you either.

"Well, I already blame myself that she can't have anymore children. I mean she loved the feeling of Athena inside her and now she can't have that ever again."

Gibbs wanted to give DiNozzo the biggest head slap ever for what he just said. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. Abby, you're going to go over by Ziva and McGee you and I are taking Tony out for a bit. Alright?"

"I, I don't know. What about the kids?"

"I can handle AJ and Athena. Just have some bottles ready and whatever AJ needs. I know where everything else is. You need to go talk to Gibbs and Timmy." Abby said sternly.

"Okay, I'll see you soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

**A/N: **Thank you so much to those that reviewed. Oh, just a reminder to those that alerted to my Somalia story-that one is completed.

* * *

McGee picked up Tony after dropping Abby off. They met up with Gibbs back at his place. Know Tony needed to let off some anger, Gibbs didn't want him driving. Back at Tony and Ziva's, Abby had prepared a bottle for Athena who woke up screaming.

"My, my, you sure have your mama's lungs there don't you?" She said swaddling the infant in her arms and putting the bottle to her lips.

The scream had actually woken Ziva and she ran to the nursery to find Abby in there.

"Abby!" Ziva nearly screamed. This startled Thena and she started crying again.

Abby looked up at her placing the bottle down and began to soothe her. "Yes, I'm here Ziva."

"Why, are you here Abby?" She asked as she took the infant from her and sat in the rocker and began to nurse her.

"Tony had to go somewhere for a little while and..."

"And, well I don't need a babysitter, so you can go home."

Abby put her head down and didn't say anything. She turned around and walked out the door and then stopped. "No, I'm not leaving Ziva. You're my best friend and if you want me out then you need to kick me out."

"Abby, you don't want me pissed off."

She looked at Ziva. "Why would you be pissed off at someone who is trying to help you Ziva? We're family. Tony is with McGee and Gibbs because he's worried about you! Gibbs wanted me over here for you, AJ and Thena. I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Well,then I'm kicking you out Abby. I'll deal with Tony when he gets home, but I need you to go." She said as Thena started to fuss away from her.

"Alright, I'll go. But, this isn't Tony's fault. It's more like he's blaming himself for everything that has happened to you." Abby said as she walked out of the nursery.

It took a moment for Ziva to gather her thoughts on what Abby was talking about. She then realized she knew exactly what she meant. Abby had come to help her because she wasn't herself, and that was the truth she wasn't. She had kicked her best friend out of her house. Tony was blaming himself for things that were happening and he was off with Gibbs and McGee trying to clear his head. She picked up her phone and dialed Abby.

Abby looked at the caller ID and smiled. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry Abby. Will you come back?"

"I never left."

Ziva gave a small laugh. "Where are you?"

"Your front porch, I couldn't really go anywhere because Timmy has the car."

Ziva opened the door carrying Athena. "Here, you take Thena and I'll get AJ. He's awake now and needs a change."

Abby smiled. "Of course. Will you tell me what's going on with you?" Abby asked following her into AJ's room.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really, just a bad day is all. I'm sorry that I kicked you out and I'm sorry that Tony thinks that things are all his fault."

"Ziva, come on. This wasn't just a bad day you were having. And, don't ask me how I know because you know that already."

Ziva nodded. "I upset Tony, or at least I think I did."

"By doing what?"

"By telling him that I couldn't have children anymore."

"No, Ziva. He's upset because he thinks he's the cause of that. He hates thinking that he put you in that situation."

"But, but he didn't Abby. I keep thinking that he's going to leave in the middle of the night to find some woman who can give him lots of children."

"He won't do that Ziva. Tony loves you and these babies more than anything. You complete him, because without you there is no real Tony DiNozzo."

"Thank you Abby. I love him so much."

"I'm going to call Gibbs and have Tim bring him home. You two need to talk and just have some family time."

"Yes, that would be nice."

Abby made the call and Gibbs told her Tim would bring him home shortly. She told Gibbs that they had talked quite a bit and other things had also taken place but those things would be left behind.

"She'll be okay once Tony comes home. They just need time to really talk and after that I think things will be on the right road."

"Thank you Abbs. Tell Ziva I'll talk to her soon."

"Will do."

Abby hung up and relayed part of the conversation back to Ziva. She smiled and nodded. She took Athena back from her and asked if she wouldn't mind feeding AJ while she fed Athena.

"I would love too. What would you like to eat big boy?"

"I made up some blueberries and apples and he loves those. They're on the top shelf in the fridge."

Abby smiled. "You're getting so homey Ziva."

"Well, I want him to grow up healthy and I don't like all the additives in some of those store bought foods, so I've started making my own." She pulled the nursing cover up over her as Thena sucked hungrily.

"That's good. He's going to grow up big and strong."

Thena fell asleep quickly and Ziva pulled her away from her breast and put her shirt back together.

"This gets a little tiring to have to do this every two hours."

"Maybe, this is part of what is getting you so depressed Ziva."

"No, I mean I have to feed Athena. I can't not feed her."

"I didn't mean that. You can bottle feed her. You can pump and bottle feed."

"Yes, I know. But, I don't want to leave that bond behind."

"You don't have to. You can do both, just do half and half. Breast feed at night or in the morning whenever you'd like to do it most."

Ziva gave her a small smile. "Thank you Abby. I'll start trying that."

A car pulled up a short time later and Tony walked in.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Ziva. Call if you need anything."

"Thank you Abby, I'll see you soon."

Tony smiled at her as she left. "Hi." He said looking at Ziva.

"Hi, are we okay?"

He picked up AJ and kissed his head not answered her right away.

"Tony?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry Zi. Yes, we're fine. It just upsets me to think that you can never have a child inside you ever again."

"Tony, it's not your fault. It just happened. I don't blame you, I never did, I love you so much."

"I love you too Ziva."


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

**A/N: **Thank you to those that reviewed and alerted to this story.

* * *

After a few weeks things were starting to get back on track. Ziva had agreed to see a therapist and she had been on a strict feeding schedule of only breastfeeding at night right before putting Athena to bed. Tony and her also had a little more alone time that way.

AJ on the other hand was really getting around the house. They already had baby gates up, but now he was pulling up on everything. So, now with an infant and an almost toddler Tony and Ziva had their hands absolutely full. Thena had woken up very happy so Ziva fixed her a bottle and sat with her while she drank it. After she was done, she placed her on a soft pillow on the floor in the living room and went to get AJ.

"Hi, my big boy. Let's get you changed and I'll get you some milk." AJ gave her a smile.

After AJ finished his bottle he started crawling around, which included him pulling on Athena's hair. She let out such a scream that it woke Tony.

"What happened in here?" Ziva asked as she ran back into the living room.

Tony ran downstairs in nothing but his boxers and looked at Ziva. "What's wrong?"

"I think AJ did something to her, but he doesn't know any better."

Ziva handed Athena off to Tony and she stopped crying and just looked up at him. "Her hair, I think he may have pulled it."

"Aw, my poor baby girl." She said kissing her head.

"AJ, you can't pull her hair. You have to use gentle hands." Tony said bending down to his level.

He just looked at Tony as if to say okay. Ziva took Athena and put her in the swing. Tony kissed Ziva.

"Good morning beautiful."

Ziva smiled at him. "What had you so worn out?"

"You." He said with a chuckle.

"Yes, last night was pretty great." Ziva said kissing him, pushing him back towards the couch.

"Zi, we can't do this here, our kids are right in front of us."

She continued to kiss his neck and move down his chest. Tony was thoroughly enjoying the attention from Ziva. He knew where all of this was headed and he didn't want to do it now.

"Tony..."

"Tonight Ziva, we can have another 'us' night okay?"

Ziva got up and nodded. "Alright."

He knew that their time together couldn't always be at night and they felt that Athena was still to young for a nanny or even a babysitter. They also couldn't depend on Abby and McGee all the time or Gibbs for that matter. But, Tony knew he had to give Ziva a weekend or something of them together. Ziva took AJ and put him in the stroller and then did the same with Athena.

"Zi, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. We'll be back soon okay?"

"I love you Ziva and you know that I want to be with you."

She just nodded. "I love you too."

He watched her walk off and could tell she was upset. She really didn't need to be in that state. He called up McGee as he watched Ziva turn the corner towards the park.

"Hey, Tony. What's up?"

"I need your help on something and kind of quickly."

"Alright...is everything okay?"

"No, Ziva took the kids to the park, but she left upset. Long story short she wanted to be intimate this morning, but Athena and AJ were right there in front of us."

McGee was quiet for a moment. "So, how exactly can I help you, other than Abby and I offering to watch the kids so you and Ziva can..."

"No, we can't keep depending on you guys. That includes Gibbs. It's not fair. I was thinking more along the lines of a nanny or a babysitter."

"Oh, you want me to do the background searches."

"Yes, see Ziva and I had agreed that Thena was way to young to be left with someone we didn't know. But, now, now I know we need to find someone."

"Well, I'll definitely help you. When you get a list of names, let me know and I'll run them for you."

"Thank you Tim, I really appreciate it."

After talking to McGee, Tony started on his search. He found a number of qualified people according to a nanny/babysitting site he was on. He wrote down the ones he thought would be compatible, not only with the children but with both he and Ziva. Leaving their babies with a new person would not be easy for any of them. But, it had to be done and maybe, just maybe that person would become part of their family.

**A/N: **Well, here is another chapter for you. Sorry it took me so lng.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

**A/N: **Thank you to the few that reviewed and to those that alerted. This chapter is probably the most M rated I've ever gotten. So, if you don't like that, beware. Also, this is my only update until the weekend.

* * *

Tony faxed over a bunch of names to McGee and asked if he would please start the background search process. Ziva came back a short time later to find him just finishing up.

"Hi, Zi."

"Hi, what are you up to?"

"Well, I'm looking for a nanny actually."

Ziva gave him a look. "I thought we said no strangers with the children?"

"I know we did Zi, but, we need some time away. McGee is doing the background searches for us and I think it would be good for us to get out from time to time. I mean we should go out with Abby and Tim, they are after all our best friends."

She looked at him. "Are we lacking intimacy Tony?"

He gave her one of his sideways smiles. "Yes, kind of. I mean don't you think we are?"

"I spend to much time with Athena. I'm sorry Tony."

"No, never apologize for spending time with our children. And, that's not it at all. We just haven't had the privacy for it. We need the time and privacy. I want it to be special Ziva. Like it was when Athena was conceived."

"Well, they're both asleep so we could make out." Ziva said looking at him.

Tony nodded. "Alright, I'll put them in the den. I'll move AJ to the pack n play and leave Thena in the stroller."

Ziva smiled. Tony came back a few minutes later and sat next to his beautiful wife. "I love you Tony."

He kissed her. "I love you too Ziva."

He started to take off her shirt and she did the same. Her bra was thrown across the room and she moaned in pleasure as he continued to kiss down her chest. "Ton...y!"She called out as he removed her shorts.

Ziva flipped them over as they made love. Tony flipped them back over as he entered her with passion.

"Ziva!" He called out as he bit down lightly onto her neck.

Her nails went up and down his back as they made love. Ziva held Tony close as they came together. Their breathing was heavy and they bodies were stuck together by sweat.

Ziva was about to go over the edge again Tony knew she was a screamer so he kissed her. He hadn't realized how stressed out she had been. Now, she was relaxed. She looked up at him and smiled.

"That was wonderful Tony. Thank you for loving me."

Tony smiled. "I'm sorry we haven't had more times like that. You were stressed out."

"Yes, I was, but I'm better now." She said pulling him close and kissing him.

"We really do need to do this more often." Tony said pulling the blanket over them.

Ziva put her head on Tony's chest and they just laid there for awhile. She ended up falling asleep for about forty five minutes before Athena woke up wanting to be fed.

"I guess that's my cue to get up." She said pulling her shirt up over her.

"I can feed her."

"No, I'm full and need to feed her. But, thank you. Any other time I would say yes. Why don't you change AJ and give him his cup and sit by us."

Tony nodded. "I'd like that."


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

**A/N: **So, yeah, AJ is almost 14 months old (I basically lost track of his age) and Athena is about 3 months. I apologize. AJ is walking and doing plenty of talking since I work with this age and well, they can do plenty of it at 14 months. Especially, if you talk to them and not at them.

* * *

Tony sat next to Ziva on the couch as she fed their daughter. His phone vibrated a message from McGee came through. He kissed her.

"I'll be back. This is about a possible nanny for us." He smiled.

She nodded as she switched sides.

"Hey McGee, you know I just had you do all that work and realized it was for nothing."

Tim laughed. "You forgot about Hannah didn't you?"

"Yeah, but so did Ziva and she still doesn't realize it. AJ already knows her and I'd rather have Hannah take care of Thena then someone we have to get to know."

"Don't worry about it. But, do you still want those nanny-cams up for when you're at work?"

"Yes, but we're going to use them to watch AJ talk and walk since he's doing that. And, he's talking up a storm. He's loves to say his animal sounds, oh and he must talk to Gibbs in the morning or all hell breaks loose. Oh, and he's started giving the Gibbs head slap. Although, Ziva didn't find it very funny when he tried to give it to Athena."

Tim couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Are you sure he's not yours? Then again, you must blame that one on Gibbs."

"He was actually pretty gentle about it, but Ziva yelled at me and threatened the couch and no sex for a month."

"Ouch!"

"Ha, yeah. Well, I'll talk to you later. Thanks for the info even if I didn't need it."

"Anytime!" He replied before hanging up.

"Ziva, we got our nanny and we already know her!" Tony called out through the house.

"Tony, how do we already...? Oh, Hannah! How could I have ever have forgotten her?"

Tony smiled. "I'm calling her as we speak. AJ loves her and I'm pretty sure that Athena will too.

Hannah looked at her phone and smiled. "Hi, Tony, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is great. I was actually calling you to take you up on your offer to nanny. I was hoping you were still available?"

"Oh, I would love to! How are the kids? How are you and Ziva?"

"We're great, they're growing. AJ is almost 14months old. He's talking and walking."

"Wow, he's a little man now."

Tony grinned. "He certainly is. But, really we would love for you to take care of our children."

"When would you like for me to start?"

"Well, Ziva has been on leave and now some extended leave just because she wasn't ready to go back. But, how about you come over tomorrow just to spend some time with the kids and maybe Ziva and I could I don't know know go out for lunch?"

"Yes, you do that and I would love to spend time with your beautiful babies."

"Terrific, how does 11:30 sound?"

"Great! I'll see you then."


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

* * *

Hannah arrived and Ziva had everything set up for lunch. They were excited that she would be coming back into the lives of their children.

"Hannah, you look wonderful." Ziva said greeting her with a sleeping Athena in her arms.

"So do you. Oh, she's beautiful Ziva and look at all that hair." Hannah grinned.

"Tony and I both had a lot of hair when we were born so I think I would have been worried if she had been born with very little."

"She looks so much like the both of you."

Ziva smiled. "Thank you. So, would you like to see AJ and Tony?"

"Yes, I would love to."

"I'm just going to go put Athena down. Tony and AJ are in the living room if you'd like to go in there."

She nodded and walked and saw AJ laughing and jumping on Tony. The sight made her smile. Tony was an outstanding father and Ziva couldn't have been a better mother to that little boy.

"Hi there."

AJ looked up and smiled. He came running into her arms.

Tony laughed. "He didn't forget your face."

Hannah hugged him tight. "Hi buddy. You've gotten so big, I just can't believe it."

"Mama?" AJ questioned.

"Oh, she's upstairs putting your sister down for a nap."

AJ pointed at Tony. "Papa!"

"That's right, that's your papa."

"Thena." He said showing her a picture of his sister.

Hannah smiled. "You're so smart."

She spotted a picture of herself and AJ when he was only about five months old. "I didn't even know you had this." She said looking at Tony.

He smiled. "Yeah, I think Gibbs took that. Ziva loves that picture."

Ziva came a few minutes later and joined them. "I apologize, Athena woke up and I had to feed her. She's back asleep now. I'm trying to end the whole breastfeeding thing but she doesn't like anything unless its me."

"I can understand that. I've read that it's sometimes hard to wean them off."

Ziva nodded. "Well, you remember how hard it was with AJ and you helped with that. I'm hoping you can help with Thena."

"I sure can try. Does she take a bottle at all?"

"Yes, she will. I mean if she really has to. Because, I give her bottles during the day as well. The only reason I fed her now was because I was so full. I just need to tell myself to pump more and feed less."

Hannah smiled at her. "I'm sorry Ziva."

"Don't be sorry sweetheart. I'm just glad that you'll be taking care of our babies."

AJ looked at Ziva. "Big boy!" He stated.

"I'm sorry, our baby girl and big boy."

Tony laughed. "Yes, he definitely likes to be called a big boy."

"I will remember that."

"Nannah?" AJ said.

Hannah smiled. "I like it."

"Very good AJ." Ziva grinned.

"Hungee!" He said.

"Okay, well than how about we eat?" Tony asked.

"Sounds okay to me." Hannah replied.

They went to the table and sat down. Hannah put AJ in the highchair next to her and gave him some food. Both, Tony and Ziva had notice how thin she had gotten and were kind of worried.

"You'll eat right?" Tony stated.

"Sure." Hannah said.

Ziva smiled and handed her a plate for some food. Hannah made sure she put food on it so they wouldn't ask questions. She even ate it, not wanting her secret to come out. They thanked her for coming over and playing with AJ and having lunch with them. Ziva apologized that Athena had been asleep the whole time. She told her not to worry about it and that she would see her the next time. They had agreed on a start date in two weeks when Ziva would go back to work. Until then, Hannah would just keep in touch with them.

"Bye, AJ. I'll see you soon."

AJ gave her a hug goodbye. "Bye, bye." He said.

**A/N: **Okay, so here is the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long.

* * *

"Tony, when did she get so thin? I mean, was she like that when I was in the hospital?"

He shook his head. "No, she wasn't. She definitely had more meat on her. And, by that, I mean she was healthier."

Ziva looked worried. "I think she may be hiding something."

"I agree and I think you should try and talk to her before she comes here in a couple of weeks."

"Do you not think she is good enough?" Ziva questioned.

"Oh, no. I think she's great. I just think she needs a woman to talk to."

"That woman being me."

"Yes, I think with a little coaxing, she'd tell you. Besides, you could take Athena. It might make things a little easier."

Ziva nodded. "Alright, I'll call her tomorrow so it doesn't seem like I'm being to pushy."

Tony kissed her. "You could never be, but I understand."

* * *

Ziva had called Hannah and set up a lunch date for later that week. She went through in her head how she planned to bring up the subject of her being so thin. It was such a touchy subject, she knew it had been with her at a time and she had gotten angry with Tony. But, he had only brought it up because he loved her so much. And, they loved Hannah and they knew AJ did and they hoped that Athena would as well.

"Tony, I'm off to see Hannah. You be careful on the boat with AJ. I don't want him falling overboard."

Tony gave her a smile. "Don't worry. Gibbs would never let that happen and either would I. We love you and we'll see you later. Good luck with Hannah."

She gave him a kiss. "We love you too."

Ziva left and headed for a small bistro in Georgetown. She had fed Athena before they left and brought a bottle with her hoping that would be enough. She parked and put Thena in her wrap around sling and walked up to the bistro.

"Ziva!" Hannah called out with a wave.

She smiled. "Hi, Hannah."

"I'm so glad we could do this."

"Me too." Ziva replied as she removed Athena from her sling. "Would you like to hold her?" Ziva asked.

"I would love to."

Ziva handed her over and Thena smiled at Hannah.

"She likes you. She rarely takes to strangers like that."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"The only ones that she likes that much are family, you know like Gibbs, Abby, McGee. My friend Marci tried to hold her and screamed. It was so bad, that she handed her over to Abby. She calmed right down."

"Aw, I feel sorry for your friend."

Ziva nodded. "I did too. She really wanted Thena to like her. But, I think Thena knows you're family."

"Thank you Ziva."

"So, what are you going to have? Everything looks so good here."

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking maybe just a side salad or something."

Ziva looked at her. "Hannah, you need to eat. You're way to thin. Tony and I are concerned about you."

"Is that why you asked me to lunch? So, that you could fatten me up?"

"Hannah..." Ziva sighed. "You know about my time in Somalia right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I was thin for a long time too. Tony saved my life doing exactly what we're trying to do. So, please eat. If not for us, for AJ and Thena. They want you to be okay."

Ziva looked over at her and she was crying. She could see it ran much deeper than the fact that she wouldn't eat. It was that she couldn't eat.

"I can try, but I haven't been able to eat much in over three months." She confessed.

Ziva took her hand and squeezed it. "Tell me what happened."

"Alright, I'll tell you everything."


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay. I have to send my computer out to be looked at. Its new enough that I shouldn't be having problems with it.

* * *

Hannah took a breath and a drink of her water. She looked at Ziva and started to speak.

"You know how I took care of AJ quite a bit while you were in the hospital after you went into labor with Athena right?"

She nodded. The worst thought was going through Ziva's mind right now. She thought Hannah was about to tell her that she and Tony had an affair or something.

"Well, one night Gibbs I guess ordered Tony to finally go home and get some sleep. AJ was already asleep in his room so I went home for the night and I went on my way. I made sure that Tony was okay, because I just worried about him at the time. He cried so much and it broke my heart."

Ziva's eyes softened. She never knew any of this.

"Anyways," She took another breath. "A man grabbed me outside my condo and forced me inside where he raped me."

"Oh, god Hannah. Why didn't you call Tony? Or Gibbs?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Tony had you on his mind and AJ. And, Gibbs, I felt like a burden I guess."

"But, you're family. You never stopped being family."

Hannah started to rub her arms nervously.

"I was afraid of what he would to you, if he found out you were Navy cops."

Ziva sighed. "Hannah, did you ever get checked out?"

"I did. I even put my clothes in a bag for the hospital. Ziva, he didn't use anything. It was just...and I have a boyfriend and haven't been able to tell him."

"Are you and your boyfriend, I don't mean to be personal but have you ever had sex?"

Hannah shook her head. "We were going to and then this happened and I've been pushing him away. I love him Ziva. He's getting suspicious though and I'm afraid to tell him."

She took Hannah's hand. "He'll understand. Especially, if he loves you back."

"He tells me everyday. Verbally and by a text when we're not together. He was a Marine. But, as Gibbs says there is no such thing as an ex-Marine."

Ziva smiled. "That's right."

"He got discharged dishonorably, but that doesn't matter to me. It was for a reason that shouldn't have been."

Ziva's eyes went wide. "Hannah, is your boyfriends name Damon by any chance?"

She smiled. "Yes, it is. How did you know that?"

"Oh, he's just one of my very good friends is all. And, don't you worry sweetheart, he's going to understand everything just fine."

"I hope so. Because, I just want to be able to kiss him again."

Ziva looked at her sadly. "Hannah, you know that Damon's not going to hurt you right?"

"I know. But, what that man did to me, I just can't get out of my head. I've only ever kissed Damon and now I've had everything else taken away on what should have been something special between the two of us."

Ziva nodded. "I know sweetheart. It took me so long to get back to that place, to share it with Tony. But, he was there every step of the way. He never strayed. We did have our hard times, I won't lie about that. But, after everything we adopted a beautiful baby boy and while that was going on I found out I was pregnant."

"Thank you Ziva, for everything." She looked at her for a moment.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm always here if you need to talk and I'm glad you finally told me. But, it looks like something else is on your mind."

"Do you still want me taking care of AJ and Athena after all of this? I mean, it kind of messed me up."

"I wouldn't trust anyone else. And, don't worry about that Hannah. I'll help you, plus you have a pretty big family to get you through."

Hannah nodded. She was worried about Tony finding out about what happened to her because she knew that he would blame himself. She had know him long enough to see that in him with Ziva. And, now Damon would be told and she wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Do you need Damon's phone number?"

"Sure, that would be great. I'll call him and have him come over to our house. And, you can come to and then tell him with me there."

"Okay, just send me a text when it's all set up and I'll come over."

"Sounds good."

Ziva swaddled Athena close to her. She had just finished eating and Ziva was happy. Her breasts were sore and she needed to pump when she got home. Athena would start having to use nothing but bottles very soon.

"Are you okay Ziva?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, just a little sore from feeding Thena. I'm going to have to start weening her completely. I can still give her my milk, but I won't be able to feed her at all."

"I'm so sorry Ziva."

"It's alright. I get over it eventually. I guess, I just miss that bonding time with them."

Hannah got up as Ziva did and they hugged. "I'm here for you too Ziva."

Ziva gave her and extra tight hug to let her know that everything would be alright. "We love you Hannah."

"I love you all too."

**A/N: **Very willing to update again if you want me too. Otherwise, I'm just going to shut my computer down for the week.


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

**A/N: **Athena is now 5 months and AJ is 16 months.

* * *

Ziva went home and put Athena down for what she hoped was a very long nap. She got comfortable and started pumping. After about twenty minutes she heard Tony come home and call out her name.

"Up here." She replied.

Tony looked down the hall and saw Thena's door closed. He realized she was down for a nap. He smiled at her as he put AJ down on the bed.

"Hi mama!"

"Hi my handsome boy. Did you have fun with daddy?"

"Went on big boat with daddy and ganpa gibbs."

"That sounds like so much fun."

AJ yawned. "So fun mama. You come next time."

"Okay, we'll all go."

Tony came back in and scooped AJ up. "Alright, little mate. It's nap time for you. Mama and I need to relax as well."

"AJ, not tired."

"Well, then you at least need to rest for a bit."

"No! I want to play with my trucks."

Tony gave him a stern look.

"No, no trucks AJ. And, you're not having your trucks after nap either if you keep this up."

AJ started screaming and pitching a fit. "Trucks! Want Trucks!" He screamed.

Ziva came running out of the bedroom asking Tony what was wrong.

"I'm sorry Zi. He's having a tantrum, but I have it under control. Kind of I guess."

"AJ, you're going to wake your baby sister." Ziva said looking at him.

He stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

Tony had, had enough. "I got this Ziva."

She looked at him. "What are you going to do?"

"He needs a little spanking. Nothing hard, but he needs to learn."

"Tony, I don't know. Isn't he a little young?"

"He's 15 months old. I've been doing some reading about various punishments for small children and they say a little spanking at this age won't hurt them. Besides, he's talking and almost fully potty trained. He's smart enough to know better that what he's doing is not right."

"Okay." Ziva said as she waited to see or rather hear what happened.

Tony closed the door and took AJ over his knee. He pulled the back of his pants down and gave him one small swat. It was light but hard enough to let AJ know he did wrong. He knew he did wrong, because he let out a wail afterwords.

"AJ, you were naughty. You're taking a nap now and mommy and daddy are going to rest as well, okay?"

He nodded and waited for Tony to put him in his crib. AJ settled down rather quickly and fell asleep about fifteen minutes later. Tony joined Ziva in their bedroom and kissed her.

"Is he okay? Are you?"

"Yes, he is. And, I didn't want to do that, but it had to be done. I've done the redirection and time outs don't work for him. He painted part of Gibbs boat in his basement and the time out made him laugh."

"Oh, geez. What did Gibbs say?"

"It's his grandson. He didn't care or didn't seem too. But, I think he wanted me to take him over my knee right there."

"I don't think Gibbs is like that. He's still so little and doesn't know any better."

"Because, it's our job to teach him. I wasn't watching Ziva and he got a hold of some paint and did all this stuff over the boat. I feel like a bad father. I mean I just spanked him."

"Well, it doesn't seem like it was that bad."

"No, it was just a little swat. Light, but hard enough for him to know he did wrong."

"Good. Because, the next time he doesn't something wrong, it's going to be mom spanking him and it won't be so light."

Tony looked at her and sighed. "Oh, how did your meeting with Hannah go?"

"Um, that was kind of rough."

"What happened?"

"Tony, Hannah was raped."

"What? When, was this? Why didn't she call us?"

"It was when I was in the hospital when I had Athena. You had come home one night to get some rest and she left and that's when it happened."

"No, no. I told her to stay. I'm going to find the son of a bitch and kill him."

She squeezed his hand. "There's something else."

"What?"

"Her boyfriend is Damon Werth."

Tony looked at her. "As in Corporal Damon Werth?"

"Yes and she loves him Tony. But, he doesn't know what happened to her. She, she was a virgin before any of this."

"Jesus!" He got up and started pacing the room.

He ran his hand through his hair and sat on the edge of the bed.

She took his hand. "I told her I would invite Damon over here so that she could tell him what happened with me present. I knew it would be easier for her."

"She's family Zi. I never should have let her go home so late." He shook his head. "It's my fault."

"Did she say that?"

"No, but I know her. I know that she knows how you think. Hannah blames the son of a bitch who did this to her."

Ziva sighed. "The crazy weird thing is, I thought she was going to tell me that you and she had an affair."

He looked at her. "What?"

"Well, I was sick and in the hospital and you were without me. I didn't know."

"Ziva, I was at your side pretty much day and night until I was ordered to go home by Gibbs."

"I know, that's when it happened. Hannah told me. She knows you love me. I didn't know she was seeing Damon until she told me. I mean heck, she never brought him around."

"I guess they just saw each other outside the house or she called him or something." Tony suggested.

Ziva nodded and pulled Tony back down onto the bed. "Lie with me?"

He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him. "I love you Ziva."

"I love you Tony."

**A/N: **Is anyone else a Fornell fan? If you are and want to know a possible spoiler-PM me. I'm not sure how accurate it is, but with Cote leaving I wouldn't be happy about this one either.


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

**A/N: **So, no reviews and I'm not updating after today. I guess you're no longer interested.

* * *

Ziva fell asleep for awhile and Tony just held her. He was too upset to sleep now. Hannah was family and he had allowed one of their family members to get hurt in one of the worst ways possible. He had to go and see her. Looking at a sleeping Ziva he decided to take Athena and leave AJ.

"I love you so much Ziva. I'll be back soon."

"Mm?" She turned over and looked at him, her eyes still closed.

"I'm taking Thena with me and leaving AJ."

"Where are you going?"

"Just out for a moment. AJ is still sleeping and Thena is awake."

"Love you. Oh, take a bottle, she's going to be hungry."

"Alright." He smiled.

Tony changed Thena and got a couple of bottles together and headed over to Hannah's house.

She was watching a movie when she heard the knock.

"Tony, hi."

He put Thena's car seat down and just looked at her. "Hannah, I'm so sorry that I let you go home that night. I never should have."

She sighed. "Ziva told you, hmm?"

"Yes and I wish you would have told us sooner." He said looking at her.

He quickly spotted the marks her arms. She tried quickly to hide them, but knew that she couldn't.

"I don't blame you. I left because I knew you were tired and probably wanted the house to yourself."

"What did you do to yourself Hannah? Your arms?"

"I'm really tired Tony, do you think we could talk another time?"

She never did this and now she was. "No, not if you're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm not," She pulled on her Marines sweatshirt. "Damon called me. I finally answered after about three weeks of not answering him and hiding from him."

He came inside and they sat on the couch. "What happened?"

"He pushed me gently to tell him what has been going on. I finally broke down and told him."

"Oh, Hannah. You know that Ziva would have..."

"He's on his way over. I was so afraid of losing him Tony. I've never been so scared in my life, well other than when everything happened."

"If he loves you and I know he does, you won't lose him."

"Thank you Tony, I'll see you soon."


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

**A/N: **Extremely mature for me. So, please go easy on me. I don't write like this very often and am not use to it. I'm trying to please readers.

* * *

Tony saw a car pull up as he was leaving. It was Damon.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you..."

"Long story short, your girlfriend is nanny for my kids. I married Ziva and we adopted a boy AJ and this here is Athena."

"She's beautiful. Looks just like Ziva."

"Yeah, sure does."

Damon looked at him. "Do you know about everything?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah and I'm so sorry Damon. I really am."

"What are you apologizing for? You're not the son of a bitch that hurt her. But, if I ever see the guy who did..."

"Damon, believe me, Ziva plans to make sure she finds him first. And, you know what will happen."

All he could do was nod.

"We'll talk later?" Damon asked.

"Yes, go be with Hannah. She needs you."

"Thank you Tony."

"Anytime."

Athena started to fuss and then let out a cry. She was hungry. Tony looked down at her. He drove to the park and they got out. He brought one of her bottles with him and she started to drink.

"You really were hungry. I know your mom didn't tell you, but she can't feed you anymore."

Athena let the bottle go and grinned up at Tony. All he could do was smile at her. She had Ziva's beautiful chocolate brown eyes and her hair had little bouncy curls to it. She let out a laugh and took a hold of Tony's finger and pulled it down to her mouth and started to suck on it.

"Is my finger tasty? How about we go home and you have some real food?"

Athena let out squeal of delight and Tony got up and walked with her to the car.

"You're such a good girl. And, your brother is a good boy, he just needs to learn to listen." He said with a small smirk.

They arrived home and saw that Ziva and AJ were awake in the living room.

"Hi!" Ziva said kissing him.

"You look beautiful."

"I missed you both. Where did you go?"

"To see Hannah. I was worried about her and it seems I had a right to be. Damon showed up as I was leaving."

"Really?"

"Turns out, she finally broke down and told him after shutting him out for over two weeks. I guess he kind of forced it out of her. Gently so."

"Why are you worried about her Tony? I mean, other than the obvious."

His eyes wandered a bit. "I think she's but cutting her wrists Ziva. And, she put her sweatshirt on while I was there to hide it all."

Ziva nodded. "I am not surprised. I'll go and see her tomorrow. But, right now I want to feed the kids and then you and me have our own date night."

Tony looked at her. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, we're going to put the kids to bed. Athena is sleeping through the night. And, then you, me some Italian food and a bottle of wine and some very steamy love making." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled as he went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the kids. "Let's get them fed and in bed."

Ziva laughed. "Here, you feed AJ and I'll take care of Thena."

"Works for me."

"AJ, I have some hot dog, goldfish crackers, grapes and milk for you."

"Tank you daddy." He said grinning.

"Oh, and some carrots."

"Yummy!"

"He sure does love his carrots."Ziva added.

Ziva meanwhile gave Thena some garden vegetable, which she loved. She was all set on a bottle until later tonight right before they would start their '_date' _night.

"Okay, lets get them ready for bed. Athena, will need another bottle in a couple of hours which will then last her through the night."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to have to rush a feeding or anything."

She kissed him. "She'll be just fine. I promise. We need this time together. I need some time with you."

"Okay." He said simply.

They got their children ready for bed and put them in their bedrooms. Athena went straight to sleep and oddly enough so did AJ. Ziva took Tony's hand and led him downstairs into the kitchen. She had dinner already prepared, it just needed to be heated once again.

She got plates out and put them on the table. A candle was lit and wine was taken from the the counter a long with two glasses. Red wine was rarely put in the fridge. She poured wine into the glasses and they clinked them together as if in celebration. They ate a Caesar salad and spaghetti with Ziva's famous eighteen hour sauce.

After all the food, they cleaned up and went upstairs. Ziva had gone ahead to feed Athena, whom she had to wake naturally. She then brushed her teeth and Tony did the same. He came out of the bathroom and the lights were down. Ziva was on the bed in a matching bra and panty set and Tony had to keep himself from jumping on the bed. Now, they had been using protection to be on the safe side, but her chances of conceiving were extremely small. Having Athena was after all a miracle. She was told she probably would not have anymore naturally and if she did it might be extremely dangerous.

Ziva took his arm and pulled him toward her. "You're taking too long."She said in a low voice.

He laughed. "You look so sexy." He responded, kissing her as she moved back on the bed.

"Too many clothes on Tony." She replied once again pulling off his t-shirt to reveal his very muscular chest.

Tony was so hard and just looking at him was making Ziva wet. She was fumbling with his pants trying to get rid of them and he was trying to get rid of her bra.

"You're perfect Ziva. I hope you realize that."

She smiled at him. "Even when I was pregnant?"

"Especially, when you were pregnant. I loved you with a pregnant belly. But, I love you just the way you are."

He pulled her legs around him once her panties were thrown across the room and his pants and boxers were gone. They had already had two bottles of red wine well a bottle and a half so they were somewhat tipsy. But, definitely not drunk. Ziva turned them over so that she was on the bottom and her legs were wrapped around Tony's waist as he entered her. First slowly, and then a bit more rhythmically.

Ziva arched her back as her nails dug into Tony's back. "Tony, oh, yes! Yes! Oh, Tonnnyyy!"She screamed out in pleasure.

His release came and he was kissing her hard so she wouldn't wake the kids. He grunted slightly as he moved in and out of her a bit. Moving beside her, he started kissing her breasts and moved down. This got Ziva extremely hot again. All she could do was moan and move her body as Tony moved his lips up and down her thighs.

"Jesus Anthony!"

He grinned against her leg as he continued as he brought her to her second orgasm of the night.

After all of that, it was finally her turn. She was going to have her way with him. She flipped them over and got right on top of him, having him enter her once again. That was one of her most favorite feelings in the world. After he came again, she got on top of him and start kissing chest. This always drove him crazy. Especially, when she was naked. She moved down to his nipple and she moved her tongue around and he started to moan rather loudly. She kissed him and he kissed her right back. He wanted to make love again, but she stopped him. She needed her way with him. She moved further down to his thighs and near his groin and near his throbbing member and started to kiss around it. His heart rate increased as did his breathing. She knew his moment was coming at any moment now.

"Oh, Zivvvaa!"

She smiled at him as she helped him up as they made their way to the shower.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, Ziva. So, much."

She leaned in and kissed him. After their shower, they changed the sheets and crawled into bed. Tony took her in his arms and held her close and didn't let go all through the night.

Ziva woke during the night remembering the worst possible thought in her mind. She never took her birth control that day and she knows that Tony didn't use condoms even once while they had sex. They had, had so much to drink and forgot and whatever else. I guess, she would see what would happen.

**A/N: **Okay, so not the greatest of chapters. But, it was a long chapter! And, it's the last chapter of the week.


	27. AN

**Authors Note:**

I would like to know from my reviewers-if you would like romance or not from Tony and Ziva. I mean my story is rated M for a reason and I see no reason why I should refrain from that and have them keep it at one time/month.

I have a reviewer who doesn't like that kind of stuff and wants it kept to one time per month. I don't see that happening with Tony and Ziva. So, if I continue, which I don't see that happening since according to a guest reviewer every single person is in school and so very busy...I guess I will just busy myself with work and come home and relax afterwords.

And, by the way I'm not holding my story hostage for reviews. I was simply waiting well before school started for them.


End file.
